Recently, a rear brake device of a vehicle has been known. The rear brake device for the vehicle is configured to include a service bake caliper and a parking brake caliper. The service brake caliper is configured to generate braking force for a rear wheel during traveling by manipulation of a rear wheel brake operation element. The parking brake caliper is configured to generate braking force for the rear wheel during stopping by manipulation of a parking brake operation element.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a rear brake device of a motorcycle. The rear brake device of the motorcycle is configured in such a manner that with respect to a swing arm rotatably supporting a rear wheel, a service brake caliper is arranged in a position behind an axle of the rear wheel, and a parking brake caliper is arranged in a position above the axle of the rear wheel.